


Morning Kisses

by Queerapika



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerapika/pseuds/Queerapika
Summary: The best mornings are the ones in which Leorio wakes up first. When the sun hits his face and he rolls over, flopping his arm bonelessly around his boyfriend’s sleeping form. Usually, it earns him a disgruntled groan. Usually, it wakes Kurapika just a little bit, just enough to shift into the ideal spooning position for some quality morning cuddles.titled after the prompt which inspired it. I wanted to save this one real quick in case my tumblr dies





	Morning Kisses

The best mornings are the ones in which Leorio wakes up first. When the sun hits his face and he rolls over, flopping his arm bonelessly around his boyfriend’s sleeping form. Usually, it earns him a disgruntled groan. Usually, it wakes Kurapika just a little bit, just enough to shift into the ideal spooning position for some quality morning cuddles.

But this morning is different. Kurapika grunts once, his entire face scrunces up - and then he mumbles something unintelligible and grows still again. His mouth is half parted, his golden hair spills onto the pillow like silk.

Leorio could watch him all day. He wants to capture this sight - how the sun catches in Kurapika’s long lashes, how his sleep shirt twists around his frame because even when he sleeps, Kurapika is still restless. Shifting and tossing, mumbling in too many languages.

For a moment, Leorio considers getting up and taking the polaroid that he bought, just for snapping pictures of his elusive boyfriend. So he has something to remember Kurapika by, something to embarrass him with when they are older. But the bed is warm and Kurapika’s skin looks soft, inviting, his lips a pretty curve that reels Leorio in.

Leorio leans over and brushes the bangs out of Kurapika’s forehead. He traces a lazy thumb over his boyfriend’s cheek, who frowns and wrinkles his nose - and Leorio is helplessly, hopelessly lost. “Hey,” he whispers and kisses Kurapika gently on the tip of his nose. “Wake up, I gotta tell you something.”

Kurapika groans. His eyes fly open and trail slowly over Leorio’s face.

“Hi,” Leorio says and no matter how often he gets to wake up with Kurapika, there’s still that happy nervous flutter in his stomach. Maybe it’s never going to disappear. Maybe he doesn’t mind. “Good morning, love.”

“Morning,”  Kurapika croaks, settling into his pre-coffee grump mode. “You’re grinning like an idiot.”

“You’re beautiful,” Leorio coos.

“Oh, fuck off.”

Leorio  _could_  fuck off and let his boyfriend sink back into slumber as long as Kurapika is still groggy enough for it. Or…

“But you  _are_ ,” Leorio insists and presses another kiss on Kurapika’s temple, just to state his point. Then another on his cheek. “You’re beautiful and I love you. I love you so, so much.” He showers Kurapika’s face with noisy little pecks, delighting in the way it makes his boyfriend squirm.

“Sap,” Kurapika grumbles and rolls onto his side. He catches Leorio’s face between his hands. “Stop that.”

“Then you stop being cute,” Leorio prompts.

Kurapika makes a disgruntled noise. “You did pretty good in your anatomy class, right?”

“Yes.” Leorio chuckles. “Why?”

“So many kisses and you still missed my lips.” Kurapika clucks his tongue disapprovingly. “You need to practise your aim.”

“My mistake.” Leorio bows down and places a single fluttery kiss on the corner of Kurapika’s mouth. “Like this?”, he whispers against his boyfriend’s skin.

And Kurapika’s face shifts towards him, lips opening like a flower, and then he catches Leorio. His palm comes to rest against Leorio’s nape, pulling him in closer. The press of his mouth is slow, indulging. His knee bumps against Leorio’s when he tries to press himself flush against Leorio’s chest.

“Like this,” Kurapika says when he pulls back, eyes half-lidded. His hand trails up, his fingers brush through Leorio’s thick dark hair, indulging in a little playful tug now and then. “Got that? Or do you want to show me again?”

“Please,” Leorio whispers. “But a little slower maybe? I didn’t quite catch that thing you did with you tongue-”

Kurapika laughs - a sweet sound that never not latches right onto Leorio’s heart - and shows him again. And again.


End file.
